Usuario:GhostRiley2000
Grand Theft Encyclopedia y yo Antes de mi registro La primera vez que entré a Grand Theft Encyclopedia fue en el año 2012, cuando buscaba informarme sobre el 100% de Grand Theft Auto IV. Digamos que no era muy adepto a este videojuego (a pesar de haberlo comprado en 2009), sino más bien al Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas o al Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Encontré lo que quería y desde entonces me convertí en unos de esos fanáticos que ven a Grand Theft Auto como una religión. Con el tiempo fui averiguando las primeras entregas de esta maravillosa saga y comencé a interesarme más por estos. Gracias a la información que conseguí, compré el Grand Theft Auto 2, juego al que le dediqué horas durante mes y medio hasta que me cansó y descubrí que el GTA IV tenía episodios descargables. Todo fue gracias a GTE. Finalmente, el 23 de enero (creo que fue por esa fecha, ya ni recuerdo) decidí hacerme una cuenta en la Wiki. Registro y problemas con ciertas "multicuentas" El 23 de enero me registré oficialmente como usuario del Wiki, teniendo como nombre Cj2013, ya que me interesaba aprender y aportar mi granito de arena al sitio. Si bien, mis primeros pasos no fueron muy buenos (puesto que mi mentalidad en ese entonces no era la misma, además de que apenas había salido de la secundaria y mi comportamiento no era precisamente el más adecuado). Poco después de mi registro, mi hermano, Agustín, me vio en el Wiki y decidió también crearse una cuenta. El muchacho, en ese entonces, no era el tipo con más luces en su momento, pues ha creado una serie de cuentas fingiendo ser personas que obviamente no es. Inclusive, en ciertos casos, utilizó mi cuenta, puesto que yo había perdido cierto interés en el ocio y la vagancia debido a que empecé mi primer año de facultad y, como es obvio, los estudios me tenían muy atareado. Las cuentas que mi hermano había creado fueron bloqueadas, inclusive la mía, pues teníamos la misma IP y el cabrón utilizó la misma dirección de correo en algunos casos. Pero bueno, eso es historia pasada y hoy día, ambos somos personas completamente diferentes a ese lejano 2013. Fui bloqueado a finales de marzo, pero nuestro benévolo administrador, luego de que me arrastre como una perra (porque, sinceramente, ¿se creerían ese cuento del hermano malvado?) decidió darme otra oportunidad. Desde ese entonces, mi actitud en la wiki dio un giro de 180%, comprometiéndome más con el labor del usuario promedio, a la vez que buscaba mejorar como escritor. A principios de abril de ese mismo año, acepté a KentPaul5000 como tutor no oficial, para enseñarme un poco más sobre todo lo que quería aprender para colaborar. Cambio de nombre y de actitud El primer trimestre de 2013 tuvo altas y bajas para mi, más allá de haber ganado el tercer lugar en el concurso de abril (creo que era abril, ¿o era mayo?), en compañía de Bloom y haber ganado el UDM de mayo (siendo esa mi primera nominación), sentí que nunca podría olvidar mis terribles primeros 3 meses, pues decidí enfocarme más en el presente y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva que contar mis primeros pasos en el Wiki. Tiempo después, saltó cierta polémica con un usuario cuyo nombre era similar al mío, muchos usuarios (incluyendo miembros de la administración) creyeron que yo estaba volviendo a crear multicuentas. Nada más alejado de la realidad, puesto que, luego de realizarse una comparación de las IPs (o como sea), quedó en evidencia que yo era completamente inocente y ya no se podría volver a desconfiar de mi (Hasta el día de hoy, solo he mejorado como usuario y como persona). Tras estos eventos, decidí cambiar mi nombre y por fin hacer de cuenta que Cj2013 jamás existió (pese que, hasta el día de hoy, hubo algunas referencias en el chat con dicho nombre). GhostRiley2000 no era el nombre que yo tenía planeado para elegir, pero bueno... Al fin y al cabo, esto significó un gran cambio para mi en el Wiki. La secta Majin Si mal no recuerdo, a finales de 2013, el usuario Star Falco, mientras charlábamos en el chat de la wiki con otros usuarios, decidimos formar nuestro propio club (o más bien una secta). Al ser unos frikis de mierda con Dragon Ball, la Secta Majin dio inicio con Star representando a Lord Babidi. Recuerdo que yo representaba a Majin Vegeta, Kent a Pui Pui, Francof a Spopovich, Platybus... Pues no recuerdo (creo que él representaba a Majin Buu). Nosotros éramos los principales miembros de la secta. Con el paso de los días, otros usuarios se unieron a la secta con sus respectivos personajes. El plan era simple, "invadir" los chats de otras wikis representando los papeles de nuestros personajes de la secta elegidos (entiéndase con "invadir", como visitar y conversar con los usuarios de otras wikis). A raíz de una discusión con algunos usuarios del Wiki (teniendo como epicentro del encuentro la Winx Club Wiki), básicamente se nos denunció en la CC y fuimos bloqueados de HDA Wiki, sitio que habíamos invadido en ese momento. Afortunadamente, Kent logró dialogar con uno de sus administradores y, tanto Star como Platybus consiguieron solucionar el tema en la CC (pese a que Bola ni siquiera prestó atención a esto). Los problemas terminaron para nosotros, pero la secta jamás volvió a ser la misma y nos disolvimos poco tiempo después, a pesar de nuestros intentos por revivirla. Apuntando hacia lo más alto 2014 fue uno de los años en los que más activo he estado. A pesar de seguir siendo un usuario que no trataba con otros de la mejor manera, me he comportado siempre correcto con los que se portaban bien conmigo. Traté de mantenerme lo más activo posible, intentando destacar algún que otro artículo e incluso una historia. Paralelo a esto, me han intentado postular para Patrulla, algo que no salió muy bien a la primera, pero sí a la segunda. Por primera vez me han nominado para el UDA, aunque, a pesar de mi buena actividad y demás, había mejores candidatos para ello. 2015 se convirtió en el año que más activo estuve en la GTE. Desde enero hasta diciembre editando lo que el tiempo y los estudios me permitían. Destaqué varios artículos y ejercí correctamente de mi puesto en la administración. Una de las sorpresas más increíbles (que técnicamente ocurrió en 2016) fue mi nominación al UDA de 2015. Más aún fue mi sorpresa al ganar dicho premio, ni yo me lo podía creer XD. Poco tiempo después, recibí una promoción a Administrador de la GTE. Retiro Me sentía a gusto con todo lo acontecido, llegué a catalogar al 2015 como mi mejor año en la página. No obstante, estando al final de mi carrera universitaria, sumado a varios motivos personales, mi actividad bajó constantemente durante la segunda mitad de 2016. La falta de actividad en la página es lo que alimentó mi desinterés por la misma, hasta el punto en ya no tener ganas de editar ni siquiera los artículos que tenía apartados. No fue hasta inicios de 2017 que perdí completamente el interés en la GTE. 4 años en la misma ya fueron suficientes para mi, mi vida personal se convirtió en un lío y había empezado un negocio con un amigo, el cual tras dos años de intenso esfuerzo, me trae buenos resultados. GTE estaba literalmente fuera de mi vida, y en marzo de 2017 opté por hacerme a un lado, renunciando a mi puesto como administrador. Regreso No tardé mucho en regresar. Había culminado mis estudios y estabilicé mis asuntos, hasta el punto de ya no tener más dramas. He estado apareciendo espontáneamente en la enciclopedia durante la segunda mitad de 2017 y gran parte de 2018. En 2019 decidí volver definitivamente e intento regresar a esa constante actividad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ya las cosas no son como antes y no me siento tan a gusto. Algún día tomaré la decisión de irme para siempre, pero aún sigo aquí, dudando acerca de mi permanencia en el cercano 2020. Mis premios Protagonistas favoritos *Trevor Philips *Tommy Vercetti *Niko Bellic *Carl Johnson *Victor Vance *Luis López Antagonistas *Frank Tenpenny *Dimitri Rascalov *Mikhail Faustin *Jerry Martínez *Ray Bulgarin Misiones favoritas Grand Theft Auto *¿? Grand Theft Auto 2 *Ninguna, ha decir verdad. Grand Theft Auto: London *¿? Grand Theft Auto III *Sayonara, Salvatore *Robo de vehículos aéreos *El intercambio Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Phnom Penh '86 *El corredor de la muerte *Borrar *Mantén cerca a tus amigos... Grand Theft Auto Advance *Asesino X *Vuelo libre Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Drive-By *Catalyst *Cesar Vialpando *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Da Nang Thang *Pier 69 *Black Project *The Meat Business *Saint Mark's Bistro *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *A Home in the Hills *End of the Line Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *No Son of Mine *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade *Love on the Rocks *Cash in Kazuki's Chips *The Shoreside Redemption *The Sicilian Gambit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *D.I.V.O.R.C.I.O. *Baile sobre ruedas *Subiendo como la espuma *Hasta aquí hemos llegado *Adiós a las armas *In The Air Tonight *"Light My Pyre" *El último encuentro Grand Theft Auto IV *Uncle Vlad *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm *Paper Trail *A Long Way to Fall *Museum Piece *Late Checkout *Union Drive *Harboring a Grudge *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *Undertaker *Pegorino's Pride *Trespass *To Live and Die in Alderney *20pxIf the Price is Right *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxOut of Commission Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *This Shit's Cursed *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Corner Kids *High Dive *This Ain't Checkers *Boulevard Baby *Caught with your Pants Down *For the Man Who Has Everything *Dropping In *In The Crosshairs *Departure Time Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Creo que ni siquiera llegué a la mitad de este juego. Grand Theft Auto V *El trabajo de la joyería (Ambas formas) *Sr. Philips *Ron, el nervioso *Laberinto de cristal *El golpe a Merryweather (Ambas formas) *El bloqueo *Caída libre *El golpe de Paleto *Descarrilado *Desenterrando el pasado *El gran golpe (Únicamente en '''Obvio) Wikiamigos *Kent *Francisco ('''Retirado) *Felipe *Fox *Paco (Retirado) *Paco II (Retirado) *La HipsterVick (Retirada) *Leo (Retirado) *Shemp *Lord Babidi, mi señor (Retirado) *CJ SA (Retirado) *El Nico (Retirado) *Presidente Export (Él y yo dominaremos el mundo) *Gaby (Retirado) *Alejo (Retirado) *Antonio (Retirado) *William (Retirado) *Smoke (Retirado) *Guido *Bloom *Troll, el dictador extremista *Sully (Retirado) *Miguelito *Fab *Tony *Vlad *Gal, el hincha del BOJO *Step (Retirada, creo) Imágenes a modificar Descarrilado Descarrilado.png Descarrilado1.png Descarrilado2.png Descarrilado3.png Descarrilado4.png Descarrilado5.png Descarrilado7.png Descarrilado9.png Descarrilado10.png Descarrilado11.png Descarrilado12.png Descarrilado13.png Descarrilado14.png Descarrilado15.png Descarrilado16.png Descarrilado17.png Descarrilado18.png Descarrilado19.png Mis historias creadas } |- !| Historia !| Portada !| Protagonista !| Saga !| Basada en: |- ||'Inside Out' ||180px ||'Royce Hardwood' ||'Saga Inside Out' ||'Duro de matar' |- ||'The Last of SA I, II y III' ||180px ||'Michael Townley' ||'The Last of SA Saga' ||'The Walking Dead/The Last of US' |- ||'The Last of SA IV, The Last of SA V y The Last of SA VI.' ||180px ||'Michael Townley' ||'The Last of SA Saga' ||'The Walking Dead/The Last of US' |- ||'The Last of SA VII' ||180px ||'Michael Townley' ||'The Last of SA Saga' ||'The Walking Dead/The Last of US' |- ||'The Last of SA (Remake) I, II, III y IV' ||180px ||'Michael Townley' ||'The Last of SA Saga' ||'The Walking Dead/The Last of US' |- ||'Grand Theft Auto V: Unlimited ||180px ||'Scott''' Rafael Trevor Nate ||'Saga Stories' ||'Creación original' |- ||'El invasor' (cancelada) ||'180px ||'Desconocido''' ||'Naughty Ghost' ||'1984' |} Userboxes